Joyeux non anniversaire
by Bony
Summary: "- Et toi, c'est quand ton anniversaire ?" la questionna soudain la fillette, entre deux bouchées. "- Mon anniversaire ?" répéta Maze, surprise par la question. "- J'en sais rien. Je crois que je n'en ai pas."


Disclaimer : la série et ses personnages appartiennent à Tom Kapinos, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Vertigo... je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

...

Joyeux non anniversaire

Trixie observa d'un air suspicieux les deux tartines carbonisées que venaient de lui servir Maze, avant de reporter son regard vers le démon.

« Quoi ? » demanda celle-ci, en croquant à pleine dents dans son morceau de charbon.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire » lui annonça joyeusement l'enfant.

« Super » répondit Maze, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait dire de plus. Elle avait le vague souvenir qu'il y avait une formule que les humains s'échangeaient ce jour là particulier, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Les fêtes humaines ne l'avaient jamais intéressé. Un trop grand nombre avait un lien ou un autre avec le Vieux Barbu et Père de son patron.

« Samedi, on ira pique-niquer sur la plage avec maman et papa, et ensuite on ira au zoo. Tu veux venir ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée » remarqua le démon. Les réunions de famille, elle en soupait déjà avec Lucifer, Amenadiel et leur Mère. Puis elle ne devait pas avoir la même définition de pique-nique et zoo que Decker.

« Dis oui, s'il te plaît !» supplia Trixie, avec son sourire le plus angélique et un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

« Ok » abdiqua Maze. Si personne ne parvenait à convaincre Lucifer de reprendre sa place, cette enfant pourrait diriger les Enfers sans problème, Mazikeen en était persuadée. Et elle était prête à lui prêter allégeance.

Trixie repoussa ostensiblement les deux tartines calcinées pour jeter son dévolu sur des céréales.

« Et toi, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? » la questionna soudain la fillette, entre deux bouchées.

« Mon anniversaire ? » répéta Maze, surprise par la question. « J'en sais rien. Je crois que je n'en ai pas. »

« Tu as forcément un anniversaire ! Tout le monde à un anniversaire ! Même Grand-Mère qui n'aime pas le fêter ! »

« C'est un peu le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu es née quand, alors ? »

Quant était-elle née ? Il y avait de cela des millénaires, lors des âges sombres de la terre, où l'humanité à peine ébauchée tentait de survivre.

« Il y a très longtemps. »

« Peut-être que Lucifer sait » proposa Trixie.

« Je ne crois pas que Lucifer sache ce genre de chose. Il... » Lucifer ne s'intéressait à cela que s'il pouvait les transformer en orgie et autres bacchanales. Ou tout le contraire. Il était impossible de savoir avec le Prince des Enfers. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas le voir se mêler à sa vie 'humaine'. « Pas la peine de l'embêter avec ça » conclut-elle.

« Mais c'est triste de ne pas avoir d'anniversaire. Maman dit que c'est un jour spécial. Tout le monde doit être gentil avec toi, et tu as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Même avoir du gâteau au chocolat au petit déjeuner ! »

« On ne peut pas regretter ce qu'on ne connaît pas. »

Mais Maze savait que cela sonnait faux. Que pouvait-elle bien envier à ces humains ? Avec leur petite vie fade, leur bonheur insignifiant, leur âme qui les tourmentait... Elle, Mazikeen, fille de Lilith, bras droit de Lucifer, en serait-elle presque arriver à jalouser ceux qu'elle prenait tant de plaisir à torturer ? Cela était vraiment pathétique. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Lucifer de rentrer à la maison.

« Si tu veux, je peux partager mon anniversaire. Comme ça on pourra le fêter en même temps. Ça serait cool ! » proposa Trixie avec enthousiasme.

« Je vais y réfléchir » promis Maze, confuse face à cette surprenante proposition.

Puis, pour couper court à cette conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise, Maze sortit un gâteau au chocolat du frigidaire et le servit à une Trixie ravie.

...

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Je croyais que c'était important pour vous, ce décompte avant votre mort » conclut-elle, après avoir tout expliqué à Linda.

Maze était allongée sur le canapé de la psychiatre. Elle avait vu cela dans les films que Decker lui faisait regarder. Des films lents, sans une goutte de sang et sans sexe... d'un ennuie mortel. Puis le canapé était confortable.

« A l'âge de Trixie, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on voit son anniversaire. Et peut-être voulait-elle simplement te faire plaisir » proposa le médecin.

« Non, j'y crois pas. Elle veux quelque chose. Plus de gâteaux au chocolat ? Je lui en ai donné deux ce matin. De l'argent ?» demanda-t-elle, se redressant pour mieux dévisager son amie.

Linda préféra ne pas faire de commentaires sur cette histoire de gâteaux. Après tout, Trixie n'était pas sa fille.

« Parfois, nous faisons des choses sans rien attendre en retour. »

« C'est pas votre truc à vous, ça, les humains. Vous attendez toujours quelques choses en échange. Rien n'est gratuit. Je vous torture depuis des millénaires, je le sais. »

« Nous faisons plein de choses sans rien attendre en retour ! » s'offusqua Linda, qui n'appréciait pas que la générosité humaine puisse ainsi être remise en question par un démon de l'Enfer. Toute estime qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Maze. « Nous accomplissons plein d'actes désintéressés car cela nous fait juste plaisir. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, rien n'est gratuit. Vous attendez toujours quelques choses ! Même si ce n'est que d'avoir la conscience tranquille, pour racheter toutes les fois où vous ne faite rien. »

« Je...» commença Linda, sans aller plus loin. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Le raisonnement de Maze se tenait d'une certaine façon. C'était peut-être ce qui était le plus agaçant avec elle ou Lucifer, cette façon distordue de voir les humains et parfois si juste. « Je ne pense pas que Trixie cherche à se faire pardonner quoi que ce soit, à part peut-être un gâteau au chocolat de trop, mais cela ne mène pas directement en Enfer, n'est ce pas ? »

Le démon fit une moue dubitative que Linda ignora.

« Elle te considère comme une amie et elle veut partager quelque chose avec toi, pour te faire plaisir. »

Maze réfléchit à l'idée. A force de côtoyer les humains, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient un peu plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait.

«Ok tu as peut-être raison » finit-elle par accepter avant de se lever. « Mais avec une proposition pareille, elle aurait vraiment pu exiger plus. »


End file.
